My Unwanted Guardian
by justifiedfears
Summary: Jacob's perspective of The Guardian written by IrishSongBird user id: 1335965 After "Eclipse", Jacob is living in wedded bliss with Bella waiting for their bundle of joy to appear. Perhaps with something else in its wake...


**My Unwanted Guardian  
**

_She's due, Jake… Any day… She's due._

The words swimming round my head really didn't help the realisation of impending doom, I mean … fatherhood. Jeez, that sounds weird. Days like this, I was thankful I wasn't attached to the pack anymore. I didn't need to imagine the quips, taunts and gloating from those already embracing dirty diapers and late night feedings or Leah's feminine brooding about another child to drool over. My raging hormonal mind was too much for them in its normal state, let alone as a father-to-be with a partner in emotional overdrive. The phasing stopped a while ago, thanks to my overly thick skull and determination to make Bella happy. That was my only purpose now, until the new arrival graced the scene.

Glancing over at Bella, I couldn't get over how beautiful she was. Once you looked past the back pain, swollen ankles and the big bump from her stomach, she was still the Bella I fell in love with. She was the girl I made mud pies with and now the woman that was able to give me one of the greatest gifts in the world - a raven-haired, gorgeous baby. _Its ancestry and mother should keep that under control, if my genes don't screw it up._ All I could do was wait, but a gentle prod now and again wouldn't hurt right?

**

After an early Christmas dinner for just my lovely wife and me, Bella sat dozing on the sofa whilst I washed the pots and pans.

_How did I manage to make more of a mess than Bells? She was always the better cook ... always, always, always._

Finally, a beer, TV and my armchair – heaven! I sat channel-hopping and not really paying attention before rousing Bella and helping her to bed. I was still more nocturnal than a "normal" human but Bella knew what she wanted and I was wise enough to comply most of the time. I lay in bed next to her, strangely alert for some reason. I watched the clock and Bella since she was being more restless than normal, until she promptly elbowed me in the gut.

"_Jake.... Hospital.... NOW!"_

I didn't need telling twice. Having not changed for bed, I grabbed the bags and threw them into the trunk, then sprinted back to help Bella down the porch and into the car. I sped on the way to the hospital, almost smug that the Chief of Police would have not only supported my actions but applauded them.

As we were whisked into the delivery suite, I yelled at the receptionist, "_Call Chief Swan – tell him it's an emergency and to head to the maternity ward!"_ whilst sprinting along side Bella, brushing back her fringe, telling her it would be okay.

**

About thirteen hours later as I sat staring at mother and daughter, I gloated a bit and let a thought escape - _Thanks Edward, without you…_

I stopped and frowned, knowing the disapproval that thought would have created from Bella. I knew I owed it to him, though, because without his sacrifice, I'd have nothing now.

Elinor Joy, known already as Ellie, was born at 5:17 PM; she certainly took her time, but she was worth every second. Bella would come round to that way of thinking after recovering from the birth. But at the moment, the painkillers were wearing off and there was some unsavoury phases coming from Mrs Black about Ellie.

**

Home, we get to go home, just me, Bella and Ellie. The three of us, our new family, and nothing can break this. Ever. I think I could enjoy this adult family stuff, after all marriage wasn't that bad!

Why Bella insists on that hat for the baby, I do not know, something about keeping her ears warm and it being cute. I made a mental note to buy a new hat that actually _was _cute as I closed the garage door, pausing to take a deep breath and sigh. Turning back to Bella and Ellie, I ushered them into the house and to the baby's new nursery. Within half an hour, Gramps Swan and Black, Nanna Renee and Phil graced our house armed with food. (_I'd wager the Clearwaters cooked for Billy .... he never made this much effort before now.)_

After our company was fed, watered and had sufficient cuddles and coos over their latest female obsession that, by the way, already had both Charlie and Billy wrapped around her little finger without trying, they slowly snuck out of the door with no farewells. I settled on the sofa and curled up with the mother of my daughter, watching the babe sleep in her swing. Could life get any better?

**

Begrudgingly, I pried myself from Bella and we agreed to put Ellie into her crib. I carried her like I could break her, knowing before now I could without thinking.

"Is she supposed to sleep this much? I thought newborns were supposed to cry or something." I sniffed and avoided Bella's smirk.

"Well, maybe we got lucky. You never know."

Bella and I said our goodnights and forced ourselves to leave the room eventually. I glanced at the gifts adorning the nursery, making this room Ellie's rather than my extended workshop; gifts from both of our parental units.

_I'll do my paperwork in the cold now, kid.... Damn garage. Damn Forks weather._

Bella crashed out as soon as she hit the pillow and I followed soon after in contentment rather than tiredness.

**

An ear-piercing cry graced our humble abode, snapping both of us out of our peaceful sleep.

_Welcome Home, Little One..._

"This ... is ... what ... I ... meant ..." I slurred whilst slumping over and inwardly groaning at Bella's new-found nimble alertness.

Bella gently pushed me back down onto the pillows and said quietly, "Go back to sleep. I'll get her this time."

I nodded and mumbled, "I'll do it next time…"

I had already fallen back asleep by the time Bella actually left the room. I stayed blissfully unaware of how long Ellie would take to settle, or the cause of her cry.


End file.
